Thinking of You
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Porque siente unos labios pero saborea una lengua diferente, porque ama a otro. Porque cuando está con él, piensa en otro, porque lo extraña más que a nada. Desearía poder ver sus ojos en aquel momento. AU.OS. "Thinking of You" Katy Perry.


_**I**__ba a poner esto al final de el One-shot como siempre lo he hecho, pero luego me lo pensé dos veces y dije que no. No quiero arruinar la historia con un comentario mío al final. Me quedó realmente triste y bonito como para echarlo a perder con mis sosas palabras._

_Debo reconocer, que por mucho que no lo crean, lloré muchísimo con esto. Lloré mientras los escribía, lloré mientras lo revisaba, y lloré cuando lo volví a leer porque pienso que me ha quedado diferente a todo lo que hago._

_Espero no hacerlas llorar también a ustedes, aunque supondré que si lloran, he hecho un buen trabajo._

_Bien, no me alargo más y las dejo leer ya._

_La historia ha sido inspirada –y partes de ellas son- de la canción que sale abajo como recomendada. Creo que es una canción impresionante, y, Katy se ha lucido realmente con ella._

_Pebels.

* * *

_

**Historia**: Stephenie Meyer.

**Personajes**: Pebels.

**Canción Recomendada**: «_Thinking of You_» Katy Perry. _Si pueden oír la canción mientras leen, sería genial._

* * *

~**Thinking of You**~

**P**or que ella aún lo recordaba, con cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada palabra, lo recordaba. Por que siempre que está con otro piensa en él. Inconscientemente su cerebro comienza a preguntarse e imaginar como sería si pasara todas las noches con él. A su lado, segura.

Desea con todas sus fuerzas poder estar mirando sus ojos en ese momento.

Las manos se deslizan por sus caderas sobre la ropa haciéndola gemir contra esos labios calientes y fuertes. La boca de su acompañante se vuelve urgente y ruda. Sabe que Jacob la está besando, pero ella saborea una lengua diferente. Más dulce, más tierna, más amable.

Casi puede sentir otros labios indulgentes besándola, así que de pronto la boca de ella sobre la de Jacob se ha vuelto tosca y agresiva también. Necesita algo, más roces, más caricias, más todo. Necesita que la llenen, que por un momento ínfimo aquel agujero en su pecho desaparezca y el dolor se esfume. Lo necesita con locura, casi con rabia.

Su ropa está hecha jirones sobre la alfombra porque él está demasiado excitado y necesita solucionar aquello pronto. Ella deja que él le recorra con labios de fuego y lija la clavícula y el cuello dejando besos violentos hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Abraza con sus piernas la cintura del moreno y entierra los dedos en su cabello, pero sus niveles de excitación bajan cuando no encuentra cabello en qué hacerlo. Se da cuenta de que no tiene ni un mechón cobrizo entre los dedos y quita las manos como si él quemara.

Jacob no se percata de que ella ha perdido todo interés y su rostro se contrae dolorosamente mientras la embiste con fuerza en el suelo. Casi de forma masoquista sus terminales nerviosas se retuercen cuando rememora unas manos blancas, níveas, de porcelana, recorriendo delicadamente sus costados, sus brazos, sus piernas, su vientre, su pecho, su rostro. Puede sentir las caricias febriles sobre toda ella y cierra los ojos cuando llega el clímax. Se muerde los labios porque sabe qué nombre saldrá de ellos y no es el correcto.

Respira con dificultad. Unos labios, que no son los que desea, le besan la frente y las manos. Se estremece por completo.

No puede evitar compararlos cuando él ha caído dormido junto a ella. Hacerlo resulta fácil una vez que haz probado la perfección en otros brazos. Y es que ella se comió una vez la manzana más jugosa del árbol, aún tiene la semilla guardada.

Se siente sucia y miserable cuando el moreno la abraza más estrecho. Porque nada de esto es bueno para ella o para él. Cree poder escuchar otra voz, aterciopelada, musical, perfecta, susurrando en su oído que debe seguir adelante, más ella no sabe a donde ir. No sabe a dónde fue. En alguna parte se perdió, así que supone que lo mejor que podrá conseguir o conocer será un segundo plato. Una segunda opción. Nada más.

Él era como un verano indio en medio del verano. Su todo. Por eso se disgusta con ella misma cuando se da cuenta de a donde la han empujado. Pero él siempre le dijo que había un millón de peces en el mar, más todo lo que ella desea probar después de él es el agua.

Recuerda aquel último beso, se toca los labios con la punta de los dedos y se estremece. Lo recuerda con cada detalle, colorido, alegre, perfecto. Se viste con lentitud oyendo el leve ronquido de su amante aún en el suelo.

Las luces de la ciudad han ido apagándose y el cielo se torna púrpura y anarajando mientras el sol sale otra vez, como todos los días. Para ella todos lucen igual. Sin él todo pierde sentido, no se molesta en mirar la hora o la fecha, no las necesita, no quiere saber cuánto tiempo lleva sin sentir sus manos, sus besos, su voz.

Puede verlo otra vez, sentado sin preocupación sobre un banco de piano. Sonriendo. Amándola.

¿Cómo se supone que debe sentirse mejor o sobrevivir cuando ha tenido lo mejor?

Puede oír su risa, sus palabras acariciándola. _"Tonta Bella…"_

Ella desea que su amante sea él. Lo desea. Con cada fibra, cierra los ojos y ruega, reza, llora. Lo extraña tanto. Piensa en él cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo doloroso de cada día delirante, lo recuerda. Cada puerta que se abre, cada hoja que cae, cada gota, cada copo, cada rayo de sol, son él. Él. Recordándola, sonriéndole, reprendiéndola, extrañándola.

Se convence de que él no entrará por la puerta y se la llevará lejos.

Y se arrepiente, horriblemente se arrepiente de dejarlo ir. De no haberlo retenido un segundo más. Uno sólo. Pero ahora ha aprendido la lección, la aprendió mientras se quemaba. Sólo querría que él estuviera allí para verla. Para decirle, todo lo que la mata lento. Todo lo que quiere escapar de sus labios a cada momento.

Como desearía estar viendo sus ojos. Porque lo único que desea es quedarse en sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes, su lugar feliz.

"_Edward Cullen. 1983-2008. Querido hijo y hermano."_

Un ramo de orquídeas cae sobre la fría superficie que se le aparece en pesadillas.

"_Querido amor."_

Él prometió que volvería. Tomo su equipaje y besándola prometió que volvería. Pero no volvió. El auto derrapó sobre el asfalto húmedo y él no volvió. Jamás lo hizo.


End file.
